Flower Petals
by InvisiBella
Summary: Max is in love with Fang. Fang has a girlfriend, Lissa. Max wants him to be with the one who he loves, but wishes she WAS the one who he loved! She wants something more, but will Fang ever see it? First FanFIc, sorry, it's a sucky summary and probably not very good, but please give it a try anyways! Oh and it's all human, but James Patterson owns Maximum Ride!
1. Photo Album

**Max's POV**

I looked at the large, thick dark blue book in my hands with something often described as love. It wasn't really love, no, but I really did like the book. But it also saddened me. As I carefully flipped from page to page, looking at all the pictures we had all taken together as kids, I couldn't help the tug in my chest. Oh, how I wanted to go back to those good old days when we were still young and childish.

When a kiss would mean nothing instead of everything. When boys and girls would hold hands with no meaning behind it. When we were innocent and lively and happy. All of us, happy. Bach when we were still little girls and boys and nothing could stop us from having fun and hanging out and never saying a cruel word or doing something mean to another. When we weren't middle school students. When we weren't what we've already become. When we weren't these awful things they call teenagers. Sure, we wished and wished to become them. But now? After all? I hate it. There's too much of it. Just too much.

I saw the last picture then and I cried softly. It was when we had just enrolled into the middle school. But who else was in the picture? Why did it matter so much now, when, at the time it was taken, it practically meant nothing at all? Someone he now loved, as he told me countless times, was now in the book. She was in the picture with us. And knowing that hurt much more when I could see the picture. When I could see it wasn't me, even if I was in it. It was a picture of me, him, Dylan... and her. Lissa. I was on the left, Dylan next to me, Lissa was next to him, but also next to Fang. She didn't even try and hide the fact she was staring at him. She had captured him through the picture that was taken of us four.

I furiously wiped away the tears in my eyes. I was Maximum Ride. I didn't cry. I set my photo album on my desk.

Angel, my little sister who was only a year younger than me and was my other sister, Ella's twin, quietly came into my room. "Max?"

"Yes, Angel?" I said, looking at the blonde. Here's the thing, the twins look nothing like me. They have light hair, ocean-blue eyes, fair skin, and seriously look like angels.

She looked at me with big eyes. "Max... I know about your thing for Fang."

I looked at her shocked, "What?"

Ella came in and slammed my door closed, whirling on me, "We know you like that -"

"Ella!" Angel snapped, warning flashing in her eyes.

"Sorry."

See, Angel and Ella, are a bit different. Ella can get out of hand. When that happens, it's Angel who usually reigns her in.

I sighed, "fine. Yes. I like him."

"No," Ella started.

"You love him," Angel finished.

"Guys," I tried to reason.

"It's understandable, really," Nudge said, coming into my room.

Since when was everyone in the family coming to my room so casually?

Nudge is my cousin. With brown corkscrew curls, chocolate-colored eyes, and a bright smile, Nudge was a dark-skinned princess.

I wish I looked like the twins or Nudge. They're beautiful. I have brown-ish blond wavy hair and brown eyes. Not very unusual and not very exotic or beautiful or anything really. I'm different from them and I don't like it one bit. Maybe if I had bright red hair like that slut Lissa... Eww. Who'm I kidding? No way do I want that!

"Earth to Max!" Ella said, clapping her hands in my face.

"Yes?" I snapped out of my 'I-Wish' trance. I couldn't believe I had wished like that again. I had already fantasized about it since we all met at the beginning of the school year. But I had still just smiled sweetly at that little demon Lissa when she was around. I only wished she would go find some other guy to pick on and stop using such a sad excuse. She was seriously a horribly wrong person and I hated her. I hated her a lot. But I had no control over who Fang dated. It was all his own choice. I had no say in the matter, nor, do I believe, would I ever.

"I said," Ella rolled her eyes, "We should do something about her."

"Yeah," Nudge smiled, "Let's get back at Lissa. We can get revenge. Ooh! Let's beat her up! Oh, no, that'd mess up my nails. Oh, I know! We can tie her up and throw her in someone's trunk and lock the car and throw away the key! Oh wait no, our fingerprints would be on her. How about we -"

"NUDGE!" We all screamed.

She shut up and blushed red. "Sorry."

"But wait," I said, "What did you mean 'it's understandable'?"

"You liking Fang." She said, "You've been together since we were all real little and he was always there for you. He kind of made you fall for him by being, well, there. By being in all those," She pointed to my photo album on my desk.

I blushed. "I'm not in love with him."

"Yes, you are," Ella and Angel both said.

"Seriously," Angel said, "I'd be shocked if you weren't in love with him."

"Yeah, I mean, totally," Ella nodded.

"Well, I'm not," I glared at them. Not my menacing glare, because I knew they didn't deserve it, but still a cold enough glare that it left them shuffling uncomfortably.

"Fine Max." Nudge frowned.

"But remember one thing," Angel sighed.

And Ella finished, "You can say things, but that doesn't mean they're true."


	2. Out of Bed

I woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm clock. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and hit snooze. I didn't want to go to school. At school, I'd have to see _her_. I'd have to see _him_. I'd have to see them... together. Fang and Lissa. My chest hurt as I thought of seeing them together. I thought of them walking hand-in-hand, smiling at each other, and strolling down the hallways without a care in the world. When did it become so different? Why did it? What happened to make me so... unimportant in Fang's life now? Why was it Lissa who made him feel more? How did this even happen?

So many questions ran through my head, but not a single one was answered. Nor could I ask anyone to answer, seeing as I didn't want anyone to know I was... I was... jealous. I never got jealous before. And I couldn't let anyone think I'd start now. Not over someone who has a girlfriend. Not over someone who I used to always be with, even if I wasn't necessarily_ with_ them. Not over someone with dark hooded eyes, stark black hair to match the obsidian orbs, and dark clothing everyday. Not over someone who didn't seem to really smile, but did and could take my breath away with a single glance. Not over someone like that. Not over someone like him. Not over someone named Fang. No, not over him.

"Get up!" Ella snapped, throwing my door open and sauntering in.

She threw off my blanket and I glared coldly at her.

"Why should I?" I grumbled. "There's no reason to, Ella. I don't want to go and it's not like I have to. I'm not going to school today and you can't make me. Get out. Now."

"No," She glared back as best she could, "You are going to get up out of this bed and let us help you, and help you big time, Maximum Ride. Come on. Let's go. Up. Out. Now."

"Ella!" I groaned, rolling around in my bed and trying to pull back my blanket.

She held it firmly out of my reach and I heard her growl at me, "Max! Get your dang butt up now!"

"Max," Angel sighed, defeated, as she came into my room, followed by a dark haired and dark-skinned girl bouncing on her feet. It was Nudge, trying to hold in whatever it was she wanted to so desperately say to me.

"Angel," I used the same tone as she had. It was whiney, yes. It was childish, yes. But it was worth it? Err, well, maybe. If they let me stay home and under the comfort of my thick bed sheets where I can cry myself into a deep sleep with no dreams to haunt me, then yes, I believe, it would be very worth it.

"Max," I could hear the anger in her voice and knew she was glaring. So much for letting me stay home. "Get out of that bed right now before we tie you up, strip you of your clothes, and push you out in front of your school, butt naked, might I add, and leave you there, tied up, all day long, and it may be even very well into the night before we even_ think_ of coming to get you and putting an end to your horrifying embarrassment of the day. Don't think I'm joking, Max, because I am seriously not. I am being honest and truthful right now when I say we _will_ do it, Max."

Wow. My sister had just as cruel an imagination as I did. I was so proud. I smiled slightly and climbed out of bed. My hair was disheveled and I was feeling a bit sick to my stomach from last night's conversation and this morning's thoughts, but hey, when your sweet little sister threatens your reputation and very well future life, well. Let's just say you don't argue and you actually listen to the little Devil-Girl. But, well, Nudge might argue a bit.

Nudge was staring, mouth open, eyes wide, at Angel. She said, aghast, "How could you even say something like that? I thought you were the nice twin. Maybe not, apparently. And that's just scary, Angel, I mean, seriously. It's just plain scary. It makes me wonder what you two could do together. Maybe get away with murder or something like that. Oh my goodness, have you done that before? Have you two done and gotten away with committing a crime like that? Have you two ever murdered some-"

"NUDGE!" Ella and Angel yelled, angrily.

She shut up instantaneously. Yeah, she'll talk your ear off, but hey, you never know when a Nudge will come in handy.

I smiled at Nudge, "Nudge, it's okay. I'm actually quite happy - I'm impressed really, that my little sister can be so damn evil and yet so darn cute at the same time. Frightening as it is, yes, but she is very amazing if I do say so myself. And Ella is no exception either. They're both brutal, yet amazingly beautiful and angelic as well. I'm so proud, I couldn't be happier with any other two girls for sisters. Well, maybe if you were my sister, too, like maybe even a third sister, but still. I'm happy."

"Even with Fang choosing to be with that girl Lissa instead of -"

"NUDGE!" Ella and Angel both screamed at the girl, causing her to shut up and flinch at the same time.

"OMG, I am so sorry about that, Max," Nudge cried, tears welling up in her eyes, "I - I didn't mean to hurt you in any way if I did. You know I didn't mean to, right? Right, Max? I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Max, oh, please, oh -"

"Nudge," I cut her off with a sad smile, "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to. I know that. You would not ever, and I mean, ever, hurt someone on purpose. At least, I don't believe that you would. You're too nice. You're too... Nudge."

I knew she didn't mean to do it, but still. When Nudge had said that... It made me feel so damn weak. It hurt me deeply to think that she was right. He had chosen another girl over me. Chosen someone who he had only met this year, while I had been waiting for him my whole damn life. I couldn't believe how stupid and weak I was. After all, if he was going to go after me at any point, he would've done it by now, wouldn't he? But I wasn't it for him. I never would be if Lissa was in the picture. And she literally was in the picture in my book. And I hated it.

I hated how she could wrap him around her finger so easily. Her, in her short skirts and tight tops and high heels and bog hair. I hated how she was so... so... Ugh! So Lissa!

Nudge's smile brought me back to the present. I realized she was smiling at what I'd said just before I started to internally rant. She smiled sweetly at me and said to me, "Thanks Max."

"Now," Angel said, taking charge.

"Let's get something straight." Ella smirked.

"No," I shook my head and my eyes grew to the size of saucers. huh. I thought only Nudge's eyes did that. But I recognized the glint in the twins' eyes and I knew for a fact I wouldn't like where this was going. "No." I repeated, over and over, hoping desperately that they would let me go.

"Max," Angel said seriously. Something in her voice made me very scared. She wasn't kidding. They weren't going to take no for an answer. But that didn't stop me from shaking my head and repeatedly saying "no." I was practically begging at this point.

"Max," Ella said, taking a step closer, "You don't have a choice."

"Please, no! Nudge!" I looked at her desperately. She was my last hope, "Nudgey, please don't let them do this to me!"

"I'm sorry Maxie," She smiled not-so-apologetically at me, saying, "But I'm actually going to be helping them with this. I'm going to be the main link in it, really, Max. So you really have no choice at all."

"No!" I cried out, hoping one of them would have a heart and take pity on me and let me go, talking the other two into reason. But with my luck? Of course that didn't happen. No way did it happen.

"Oh, yes," Angel smiled.

"We are doing," Ella giggled.

Then, all at once, they screamed, "MAKEOVER FOR MAXIMUM RIDE!"


	3. Makeover Part 1

"Why?!" I cried, desperately trying to get away. Trying to free myself from the cruel fate that awaited me in a room so nearby that it was scary.

I was trying to pull my arms away from three girls yanking me from the warmth of my bed.

I really didn't want to let them do this, but they overpowered me. Three to one. Not fair. And they were really important to me, so I definitely couldn't beat them up like I would had they been some strange girls I didn't know. But Ella and Angel were my sweet - well, evil right now - younger twin sisters, and Nudge was my loving - well, not so loving right now, either - cousin who lived next door. This was not happening.

No wait, it was, and I knew it. _Why_ was it happening to me, though? That's a better question. An even better? How could I_ let_ this happen to me at all? An honest answer? I truly just don't know where my head is at or why it's allowing this to have even occurred in the slightest.

"Max," Ella whined at me, pulling hard on my right arm, yanking with all her might, "Quit being so damn difficult."

"Yeah," Angel pouted, pulling just as hard on my left arm, "All we want to do is give you a little makeover. It's not such a bad thing, Max, now is it? Really, is it so bad for two sisters and a cousin to want to help an older sister and same-age cousin out when their heart is broken up and they're acting like you are?"

"Yeah!" Nudge nodded vigorously, gripping my ankles tightly and trying to drag me from my room, even with all my wriggling and trying to get free from their vice-like grips, "That didn't really make sense to me, but I know anyhow that it's totally true, Max! Just one small teensy-weensy little makeover can't be that bad. Some blush and mascara wouldn't hurt you, really, I swear. Max, please."

"Neither would some lipstick cause any pain," Ella said, "And eye shadow, too, Max. Come on, please, Max, _please_."

"And don't forget about foundation," Angel groaned with the effort of pulling me, "and eyeliner as well, Maxie."

I was getting tired out already, but I didn't really care about whether I had the energy to fight back. No way was I ever going to give in and let them put any kind of make up on me, if I could help it. Ugh. Just the thought of them with powder and sticks of make up aimed at me gives me shivers touching down on my spine. No way was it happening.

"Please Max!" They all cried, yanking once more on my limbs.

I was so lost in thought I hadn't been trying as hard as I had been before and I was too late to realize it, as they had me already, pulling me into the twins' make up room as I cursed myself for being so stupid and sidetracked. Yes, they have a make up room. It was their own personal spa place and yes, I guess you could say we were rich enough to have one. But never had I ever stepped into it. And now, I had a perfect reason why not to ever again.

The place was pure pastels. There were racks upon racks of nail polish in one corner with what looked like all a girl could ever want for nail treatment, for hands and feet, both, might I add. There was three large tubs in the center of the room, all connected to each other by tiled walls that didn't reach the ceiling of the room. One was a hot tub. One was a mud bath, I think. And the other, I had absolutely no idea what it was, nor did I think I would ever want to. And there was much more in that room, but before I could even see it, they pushed me into a white cushioned rolling chair and Ella and Angel both held me there while Nudge got down in front of me with a scary looking tube of lipstick in her hand. She gave me a look that said if i dare mess her up, she would never let me go and would make my life much more miserable than it was or ever could be, in my belief. Yeah, I didn't know a single look could say so much, either. But it was all there, black and white in her large brown eyes.

I thought about begging her to not put anything on me, but I knew it was useless. They had me now. I was their make up guinea pig. This was going to be horrifying experience, I just knew it. And I'd probably never hear the end of it either.

"Maximum," Nudge said, calmly and slowly. I had never heard her sound so relaxed and... un-Nudge-like.

I was so startled by the change that I immediately focused my eyes on hers and gave her all my attention. "Yeah, Nudge?"

She said, "Don't move."

I gulped.

"I said don't move!"

I froze in place, shocked. Since when was Nudge so like... this?

"Yeah, I know right," Ella muttered in my right ear, leaning towards me a little. It was like she could read my mind in that moment.

"She becomes like this every single time she does someone's make up," Angel explained quietly from my other side, "So if you mess her up, that will not be a good idea, Max. Trust me. Nudge can be just as scary as any of us three can be. Sometimes, I think maybe even a little bit more than us. And you know that's saying something right there."

"Especially because of who we are," Ella added, whispering still.

I only breathed, not daring to move my head in the slightest curt nod. I knew if I did, Nudge just very well may kill me. _With her stiletto pumps, no less_, I thought as I looked down warily at her pink-clad feet. _Pink seriously_ can_ kill._

"Max," Nudge said, her voice icy, "Look up."

I did and my eyes watered as she seemed to trace something under my eyes, tickling me. Who knew?

"Max," Nudge sighed, wearily, "It's just eyeliner. No need to cry about it. Seriously, make up doesn't kill anyone. Stop being such a baby, Max, I mean it."

I made the softest sound of understanding I could, "Mm."

She smiled slightly, "Just wait until I'm done. You'll be speechless. Heck! You'll want me to do your make up everyday, I'll bet. And, best of all, everyone else will stare at you at school too. Girls with envious rage. Boys with want. You will be the school's most wanted. And more importantly, Max? You will be Lissa's envy and Fang's want!"

Angel, Ella, and Nudge all laughed at that. I slightly frowned and Nudge yelled, "No! I told you already. Don't move, Max!"

"Zree," I mumbled. It was supposed to be 'sorry,' but I couldn't really manage the words considering how angry Nudge looked at me already moving out of the place she wanted me in. I knew I'd better shut up now and let her do her work. Oh, boy. I'm scared to see what she's done to me.


	4. Makeover Part 2

I sat through endless tugging on my scalp, countless things touching upon my face, plenty of demands and orders from a girl who I never knew to be so scary before, and much, much more as my sisters, Ella and Angel, and my cousin Nudge went to work on getting me a make over I had begged them not to do. I felt yanks on my head, hurting me from the pulls on my dirty blond-ish brown hair. That was definitely Ella, and how did I know that? Angel always cries out in pain when they're doing hair-styling before school or practically anything. You would think she'd stop screaming 'bloody murder' every time it happened, considering they do it at least once a day, but no. Not Angel. And my face felt tight as Nudge worked on it, wasting absolutely no time in doing whatever it was she was doing to me with those terrible make up supplies she had. And Angel? She told me to keep my hands flt out and straight and that if I moved them, she'd personally cut them off herself and feed them to the birds. So yeah, I think she was doing my nails, and I'd be shocked if I was wrong about that.

I waited patiently for them to stop. Oh how I wanted them to tell me I was done, just so I could get out of that torturous room filled with cosmetics and other 'care and beauty' products. They were quite frightening, I think. After all, I was a girl who wore jeans, t-shirts, sneakers, and never did anything to her hair. The twins and Nudge? Quite the opposite, really. I mean, honestly? How can I just sit here and let this happen to me? They were mutating me! I don't know how I am going to live this down...

I felt cold water on my head and heard a conversation pass between Angel and Ella and Nudge all. And let me tell you, the words they swapped chilled me to the bones.

"Should we go for something bright?" Ella asked.

"No, maybe something light, just not orange or anything." Angel said, "Maybe lighten it with highlights."

"Ooh," Nudge smiled, "That would be nice."

"Or maybe go darker?" Ella sighed, "I think she might be a bit much and look like she was trying to become Lissa with something bright red or orange or even a lighter blond. Maybe we could go with honey-colored with blond-highlights? What do you two think about that?"

"Do I even get a say in this? I don't want to die my hair," I mumbled.

But all I got was a steely glare from Nudge and her telling me to "Stop moving, Max!" and then turning back to Angel and Ella and saying, "Well I think it's an excellent idea, Ella! Let's do that then. Honey with highlights. I like the sound of that."

"Yeah," Angel agreed, "It sure does sound nice, Ella. Max is gonna rock this look. She'll be everything in the school now!"

"Maybe Dylan will ask her out," Nudge mumbled thoughtfully.

"What?!" I gasped.

Nudge growled at me, "Crap! Stop moving, Maximum!"

Angel said in reply to what Nudge said, "Yeah maybe. But I'll bet he won't be the only one. She's going to be gorgeous, I swear!"

"Yeah, and the nails look amazing, Angel," Ella complimented, "You're gonna get her some heck of a lot of fans."

Angel blushed, "Oh, stop it, Ella. You're gonna make her catch peoples' eyes with all the wonders you're doing to her hair. I'll even be a fan of that!"

"Me too!" Nudge piped, "Can you guys do my hair and nails and make up afterwards? Please, guys?"

"Of course, Nudge!" Ella smiled.

"Why in the world wouldn't we?" Angel quipped.

"Thanks guys," Nudge got back to my face.

I felt harder tugs on my head and groaned. I was gonna hate this.

When they were finally done, which, might I add, was hours after school would have started. We'd probably only have an hour left if we even showed up.

"I thought you three were going to make me go to school with you." I said.

"Well we were," Angel started.

"But we decided to do something better." Ella said.

"And we now know it was the right choice to. You look like a goddess, Max. We're so happy for you right now. We're so happy we were the ones who got you to look like this in the first place, too."

"Yeah, seriously Max, you look damn hot. If I was a guy, and I'm glad I'm not," Nudge said, blushing, "I would so be pining after you, Maxie. You look amazing. Astonishing. I just can't believe my eyes when I look at you because you are so ridiculously... wow!" She gushed, looking at me with a wide grin and big eyes.

"Are you ready to see yourself, Maxie?" Angel asked, eyes shining brightly.

"Ooh, Max, you'll love this!" Ella smiled at me.

I took a deep, _deep_ breath. I gulped and looked Angel in the eyes, saying strongly, "I'm ready for this. Show me the new, well, Max I guess." I shrugged my shoulders as if it were no big deal. After all, I already complained about it and they just ignored the complaints, so I know they won't listen to me anyways. I know they'll just be upset that I don't see whatever it is that they do. I know I have to at least keep them up to it, even if it means I'm going to have to suffer.

"Yay! Max, close your eyes," Nudge instructed me.

I did as I was told and they spun my chair around, hypothetically towards a mirror. I was a bit scared to open my eyes, but I might as well get it over with, right? No getting out of this now.

"Okay," Angel said, the excitement barely contained in her voice, "You can open them now, Max. Open your eyes!"

So I did. I opened them... and did not expect to see a Nudge, Ella, and Angel all in one, Max-ified! I looked amazing. How could this happen? How could I looks so great and so, well, different?! It was unbelievable!

My hair was a beautiful honey color with highlights in it, highlighting features of my face in a way that you would never expect. My face was light and the foundation Nudge had rubbed in it had made me look like I was some kind of beautiful, living porcelain or antique doll. I was just like them - I was luxuriously gorgeous. Just like Angel. Just like Ella. Just like Nudge. But I was Max. I was like them, only I wasn't them. I was me. I was still Max. Still just me. And I loved it. I did. Just like they said I would.

I squealed with delight and surprised not only them, but myself as well. I never squeal. This showed just how much I loved it. "You guys," I said, having no words. Then I knew exactly what I wanted to tell them. "You guys are awesome. I can't believe this! It's... just so... great. And now I just want to pull you guys in and squeeze you all so tight! Thank you guys. Thank you so, so much!"

Their grins were so wide as they tackled me into a hug that I couldn't believe their cheeks hadn't fell off yet. It made me smile, that thought. I couldn't believe they had done this for me. I wonder how everyone else at school will react?


	5. Open The Doors

I woke up with a smile on my face. I wasn't thinking about_ them_, for once in the past two months, since _they_ happened. I was thinking about everyone at school's reactions. Would they be shocked? Would they be happy? Would they be annoyed? What would they think of Maximum Ride, becoming so... different? So unbelievably different?! I know the reaction I had when I, myself, saw how I looked in the twins' large mirror in their spa room. I know how they reacted as well. They loved it. I loved it. I was different. And I liked it.

"Max," Angel knocked gently on my door, "Come on, get up. It's time to go to school."

I opened my door smiling, "Hey, Angel. Good morning."

She looked a little taken back but quickly smiled back, "Good morning, Maxie!"

"I'll be ready in a minute, okay?" I told her and she nodded, quickly descending the stairs as I closed my bedroom door.

I went to my dresser and pulled out a - take in a breath - skirt. A short one, no less. It ended before it even touched my knees, ending about mid-thigh. It was a black skirt. The top I chose to wear was also black. It was a thin, low-cut top with off-the-shoulder long-sleeves. I felt like I was being a bit too daring as I looked in the mirror. I quickly went to my room and pulled on black stockings to cover up my legs. I slipped on a pair of dress shoes - black Mary-Janes that I never wore until now. I fixed my hair a bit, too. I pulled some of the top half back, twirling it and clipping it in the back of my head with a black clip-on bow that I borrowed from Ella.

I took a deep breath as I looked in the mirror. Oh, boy. I looked... so damn different. I hoped nobody thought I looked weird. I hoped no one thought I looked bad either. I hope I didn't look like I was trying too hard. Oh my gobstoppers, what if I did look weird to others? What if they did find me ugly in this new way? I mean, I never was much to look at, I don't think, but still. I don't want to look bad. I hope I look fine.

While I fretted about whether I looked good or bad, I didn't notice Ella had came into my room before she came up behind me and whispered reassurances into my ear.

She told me, "You look wonderful, Sis. Seriously. Go to school with us like that. You won't regret it. You look great and everyone will think so, too. Trust me, Max. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah," I turned around and smiled at her, "Of course I trust you, Ella."

"Good," She smiled back, "I trust you too, Max."

The sweet sisterly moment - which let me tell you is a rarity practically unheard of in our house if it involves me - was interrupted by Nudge coming in, followed by a smiling Angel.

Ella wore a pastel pink dress that went to her knees and was short-sleeved and frilly. It would look like too much on me, I think, but on Ella? It was gorgeous. I swear, that girl didn't even have to try to look as breath-taking as she did. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her make up was light and sweet on her face.

Angel wore something similar, only it was a very light yellow color and not a pink, didn't have frills, and was a bit shorter than Ella's. She practically had no make up on and she was gorgeous as she ever was.

Nudge wore a turquoise top and white shorts and her make up wasn't too thick. She looked great.

"OMG, Max!" Gushed Nudge, "You look like, so, OMG!b It's like, so fabulous in your own way! Not pink like Ella or pale yellow like Angel, or even turquoise - oh my geese! I love turquoise - like I would choose, but black! And OMG it just looks so, well, you! So Max!"

"Thanks Nudge," I giggled. I don't think I've ever giggled before, so this was quite a shock to us. Man! How did I get so, well, _girly_?!

"Dang Max's becoming," Angel searched for a word.

She gave up and Ella ended up being the one to find the word they wanted. She said, smiling, "Feminine."

"Yeah," Nudge nodded happily, "So, so, very feminine. Well, Come on you guys! We gotta get to school now. It's time to get going! We might be late if we don't hurry. Plus, I want to see the looks on everyone's faces when we enter with the new Max."

"Maxie, you ready?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, Ella, let's go," I said quickly before I could change my mind.

Angel looked a bit worried and whispered in Ella's ear. She probably thought I couldn't hear her, but I could. She'd said, "What about Lissa and Fang? What do you think is gonna happen? Will something go down? I think one of us should stay with her all day just to be, well, safe."

"Well I'm in all of her classes," Nudge said decisively, "So I will follow her like a lost puppy. She will not have to deal with that slut Lissa, at least, not alone."

"Thanks, Nudgey," Ella said, sighing in relief.

I felt horrible now. What about Fang? What about Lissa? What was I going to do about them? And how would they react to me? Would Fang be happy? Would he be angry? Would Lissa be happy? It was hard to think she'd be ecstatic about me. Or maybe she'd go and act all snooty and say I looked terrible?

"Max," Nudge said, snapping me from my internal worrying.

"Yeah?" I looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," I lied, "Why do you ask, Nudgey-Cakes?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "No reason, really, Maxie. Just asking."

And so we left. We walked to school and quickly climbed the stone steps up to the white building.

"Go on and open the doors now, Max," Angel smiled at me. I took a deep breath and pushed open the doors.

The effect was instantaneous. As soon as we entered the school, everyone looked at us and sucked in a breath when their eyes landed on me. Everyone started to whisper to each other, not even trying to conceal that they were talking about me as they kept stealing glances my way.

I shifted a bit uncomfortable under their sharp gazes. I never wore skirts. Never wore clothes like this. Never did my hair up. Never had my hair colored. Never wore make up. Never looked like _this_. Never looked like how I did now, being a new Max.

And yet, it was still so obvious. They liked it. I knew they liked it. Heck, some probably loved it. I knew they liked how I looked from their faces. Girls looked a bit awed at the sight of me. Boys looked at me with large eyes. Some even whistled one long note or maybe even two. I blushed from the attention, but as soon as Ella and Angel and Nudge tarted to walk, I did, too. After all, I wasn't just Max anymore. I was the_ new_ Max.


	6. 1st Order Of Business

I went straight for my locker. I had walked the halls - no, I had_ owned_ them with my two younger sisters and cousin. I was hot, and I believed it. I believed in myself more with this new change. And why? Because of three girls I love and trust. Ella, Angel, and Nudge are the greatest a girl could have. I wish everyone had an Ella, to snap them back to reality. A Angel, to be sweet when things hurt so bad. And a Nudge, to talk your ear so full that you can't help but have a headache, making you focus on that instead of any other crap you could be going through. But everyone had a Max, now didn't they? A girl so stupid that she let another take the guy she loved. Yeah, you heard me. i'm back to thinking about_ him_. About Fang.

My chest hurt as I thought his name.

"Max," Angel looked at me carefully, her eyes full of visible worry, "What's the matter? You don't look too good."

"Nothing," I forced a smile.

She seemed to relax right away. i could lie to a lie detector and not get caught. But if they knew me? Not easy, no definitely not. Especially if it was Ella or Nudge or even Angel. I thought I got her, but she was biding her time, waiting for just the right moment to pounce. Of course, though, I wouldn't know that until later. Like, say, three hours later at lunch?

I sat down by Nudge during third period, so when the bell finally rang for lunch time, the dark princess grabbed my wrist and tugged me until I showed her I would keep pace with her and her swift cheetah feet.

"Hey Nudge, Max," Ella and Angel greeted us.

"Hey," We chorused back as we sat down at the table with them.

"Max," Ella said, a glint in her eye. I knew something was gonna happen. And I wouldn't like it one bit.

"Ella?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Max," Angel gave me a look.

I sighed, "Okay, fine, fine, I get it. What's up girls? What do you two want from me so desperately?"

"Tell us what's on your mind," Angel said.

Ella said, "Yeah, what's going on with you up in the noggin, Maxie?"

"Please tell us," Nudge gave me Bambi eyes. Damn them. They were too good at that kind of stuff. They could talk the principle into wearing nothing but a miniskirt and heels all year if they batted their eyes at him. Yeah,_ him_. A guy. A guy in a miniskirt and heels, they could seriously make it happen.

"Fine," I relented, cursing myself for being so damn gullible when it came to the three. In one word, one name, really, I told them everything that was wrong and could possibly never be right again. I said, "Fang."

Tears threatened to come up and show my weakest side to them, but I pushed it deep within me, burying it as far as it could go. I wouldn't be weak. Not now, not ever. I was still Maximum Ride. I was still Max. Even under all the layers, I was still _me_. And I wasn't going to let that change.

"Oh, Maxie," Nudge said, her lower lip quivering and her eyes a little glassier than normal. Waterworks.

"Nudgey, it's okay, really. It's completely fine, so don't. Okay? Don't cry over it," I said and rubbed her back.

She started to sniffle anyways.

"Nudgey," I tried again. This was one big reason why I couldn't be weak. When Angel, Ella, and even Nudge were at their weakest, they had always came to _me_, knowing I would be there, be the strong Max they knew. So if I became a weak little girl, who would hold them up and help them stand strong? No one. They need me, still yet. And I can't leave them alone when they need me. That just wouldn't be, well, _me_.

Ella got up from the table. I gave her a questioning glance, still rubbing circles on Nudge's shaking back. Ella just silently came behind us and told Nudge, "YOu know Nudgey, I think we have to do something about this. Wouldn't you think... Angel?"

"Oh, yes, Ella," Angel nodded and came to stand beside her twin, "Yes, I think we do."

Nudge looked up at them, curiosity taking over from the tears, "What do you two mean? Do what?"

"We mean we want to get revenge," Ella stated.

"Yeah, and the certain boy," Angel grinned evilly, "And specific girl we have in mind, well, let's just say they may have a large reason for a, let's say a stand-still, shall we, Nudgey?"

Nudge grinned widely, excitement lighting up her chocolate-colored eyes, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, oh, yes! We have to show that bastard that he can have any bitch he wants just he can't hurt our beloved girl Maxie the Princess over here, especially now, because of all that's happened. And, oh, if he disses her, then he is so gonna get it! I an gonna get him to show some damn emotion towards our Maxie here right now! Wait well not now, but you know what I mean. I am, I mean, we are so gonna show him what the hell he is missing by not choosing to be with Max! Oh yes they are gonna -"

"NUDGE!" We screamed.

Her mouth shut with an audible snap.

"We get it," Ella smiled, amusement in her eyes.

Angel held her hands over her ears, frowning slightly at Nudge, "Sometimes you really just hurt my ears by a lot, Nudgey."

Nudge blushed and smiled impishly, "Sorry about that, Angel."

"No," Angel shook her head softly and lowered her hands, smiling, "It's totally okay Nudge. Just slow it down. You're the perfect definition of a motor-mouth. Please quiet it down, Nudgey. Kay?"

"Kay, cool," Nudge beamed.

Ella said, "Now, back to the task at hand, hmm?"

"Well," Angel smiled, "What's the first order of business?"

"As she took a guy who wasn't hers... revenge on a girl with firey-red frizz on her head," Nudge cackled.

Angel looked pale as she whispered, "Please don't do that again Nudge."

"Yeah," Ella visibly shivered, rubbing her arms and hugging herself tightly, "It's seriously freaky and gives me the creeps."

"It's just a bit, err, different," I frowned slightly, looking at Nudge.

"Okay," Nudge said, "But seriously? The first order?"

The twins grinned.

Ella rolled her eyes, "You said it already."

And we all repeated it. Angel and Ella? In mean and iced-off voices. Nudge? Quite harshly. And me? I whispered it.

"_Revenge on Lissa_."


	7. I Snap At The Three

As I walked down the halls, eyes followed me. I knew they would. Hell, if they didn't I would be completely and utterly shocked and also a bit mortified. I'm sure the girls - you heard me, I'm referring to my twin sisters and cousin as the girls instead of their respective names, Ella, Angel, and Nudge and why, might you ask? Well here's a question you can answer. Why the fuck not? - would have feelings about quite similar to my own possibly reaction. As Angel is our nail artist - yeah, she is so not just an average girl who does nails because she's practically a professional - and she'd glare daggers into your heart and straight through your soul if you said she wasn't any good. Ella is our hair stylist and she was the best of the best, if I do say so myself. And I swear, this is not based on our sibling relationship, but on the fact of just how truly brilliant she was. Nudge was an amazing make up artist. She would only do make up for those she liked. And if she didn't like you and she does your make up? Or if you mess her up in any way at all? Good luck is all I can say to you, as she can be a frightening girl. But me? Well. I am not anything when compared to them. I didn't even want this damn make over... at first. They had forced me into it. But now? I'm giggling like the school girl I'm supposed to be - well, according to how we're portrayed in movies and such, I am. Why? Because I, believe it or not, have turned hot. Like Ella. Like Angel. Like Nudge. Like my family members who have always seemed so gorgeous and breathtaking, I have finally become... the _new_ Maximum Ride.

"Max," Nudge said to me, coming up to walk with me to my locker, "I've been thinking."

"About?" I prompted her.

"Your name and your look don't match," She said, getting straight to the point, "You need something more... _girly_. More for the _new_ Max. And see, _Max_ and _girly_ just don't fit together. I say we change that. Can we change that Maxie? I think we'll give Lissa a reason to become a tomato and Fang will have a heart attack from your obvious change and your beauty and -"

"Okay!" I cut her off. Nudge could talk a million miles and never stop or run out of breath. Sometimes, no. Who am I kidding? More often than not, she gives me a major headache, that girl. I wish I could have some peace of mind often when I'm with Nudge. But maybe not, eh? She_ is_ Nudge after all.

"So you'll let us change you?" Ella beamed, coming to match our pace and walk beside me.

I rolled my eyes, "I guess. I mean, if you can change me into_ this_," I gestured to myself, "then why the hell not?"

"Yay!" Angel squealed, appearing by her twins' side. How in the world do they do that? I mean, seriously. They can just disappear and pop up practically anywhere they wanted, causing people to die from shock for all they knew.

"So what is your guys' idea? How will I change even more than this?" I asked, stopping at my locker. They all stopped, waiting for me to get what I needed out of it.

"Well, we were thinking," Angel started, trying to hide the excitement in her voice and failing.

Ella decided to say the next words, "We thought we should change your look. I mean yeah, Maxie, the girly clothes rock, but the black? Kinda emo-ish, Max..."

"And," Nudge added, "Your name. Not Max. Or even Maxie, because it still seems a bit guy-ish. I was thinking..._ Maxine_."

"Max-what now?!" I spun on my heel, looking at her with wide eyes, "No... No, no, no, no, no, Nudge."

"Max," She started.

"No way in _freaking_ hell, Monique," I glared icy daggers her way. I even used her real name to show I really, _really_ meant business.

"Max!" Nudge fumed.

"Max," Angel whined, "Come _on_."

"Ariel!" I snapped at Angel. Ariel was Angel's real name. I have no idea why I was the only one without a girly name and was also the only one who didn't grow up all girly... Maybe their related in some way? Oh, I dunno.

"Maximum!" Ella stomped her foot, "Just say okay!"

"Ugh! No!"

"Please!" Nudge and Angel begged with puppy-dog eyes turned my way.

People were giving us some funny looks, but I didn't care. I did not want to be called something so... _girly_. Maxine. It would just be too much to bear...

The bell rang and I slammed my locker door shut. I said, crisply, "Look, I'll see you guys later. I have to get to first period. Bye."

I icily walked away and as soon as I sat down in first period - history, ugh, why did we have to learn about dead people? - I felt extremely bad about how I'd acted and treated them before. I mean seriously. I had been a total bitch. Oh no. I think I'm turning into Lissa! That can't be good, no not at all.

I got through each period and the one question that bugged me all day? Where was Fang? And some other questions I'd have liked knowing the answer to? Where was that redhead Lissa? Why were they both not here? Would they be together right now? Ditching classes together like lovesick -_ oh boy_ - kids? What would they be doing if they actually _did_ skip out on school together? And all that I could think after each and before each new question was '_oh, please no_.'

I saw a tall girl with dark skin and dark hair and eyes, looking beautiful and confident as she walked easily down the corridor. It was Nudge. I knew I had to do something. I knew exactly what I_ had_ to do, too. I only wish I didn't have to or didn't know, even.

I jogged over to her, "Nudge! Wait up."

She paused briefly, a dozen emotions crossed her face - recognition, confusion, pain, hurt, heartache, longing, wistfulness, hope, belief, distrust, and pain and hurt again - and then she decided on feeling betrayed and started to keep walking, pretending to have not heard me crying for her to let me walk with her on her way back home. I needed to tell her I was sorry. I needed to apologize to her. And not only her, but to Ella and Angel as well. But man was she making this much harder than I had expected. And if_ Nudge_ was making it hard. Then the twins would make it _much_ more challenging than this.

She quickly ducked out of the school building and I rushed to keep up, but I lost her in the end. I had just rounded the corner to see her thick curls disappearing into the woods, probably taking one of the various secret passageways or paths that I didn't know about.

I had lost my chance to ask her for forgiveness.

But I could still ask later, you know, if she let me.


	8. The Twins

I was at home, waiting for the twins to show up. How long could cheer practice take, I mean, honestly? It shouldn't be that long. I was jolted out of my thoughts by the sound of the door slamming shut and Ella and Angel's voices.

"Ella," Angel whispered furiously, "Just let it be!"

"No!" Ella said, not trying to conceal her voice in the slightest, "I will not, Ariel! I am so mad at her - just plain fuming! Ariel. Maximum is not cool. Especially not right now. She treated us so... ugh! so, so, just so like we're crap! And we did so much for her. We did her nails, her make up. we did her stinkin' hair, Ariel! We gave her an extreme make over and made her breathtakingly gorgeous and what does she do to us? Fucking act like that! I will not just let that be, Ariel. I am not gonna let this go. She hasn't even bothered to -"

"ELLA MARTINEZ!" Angel screamed at the top of her lungs.

See, the twins and I had different last names because we had different dads. Mine left me as an infant, and theirs disappeared one day without a trace one day when he went to work and didn't come home. Mom had been trying to call the office where he worked so much that when she finally got through and they told her he had been laid back for almost three weeks now, she had cried a river.

Angel said, obviously trying hard to keep calm and contain herself, "Do _not_ call me that name. It is not Ariel, Ella. I am Angel. Remember that. A-N-G-E-L, Angel. And Max is still our sister. She has a right to her own opinion doesn't she? I mean, we can't force her into something she doesn't want, right? It's not fair to her. I already know how she feels about it. Well, actually you and Nudge know it too. Practically anyone who was in hearing range of us had heard her so even they would know she didn't want it. We already forced her with the new look. Now we're asking to change her name? How can we be so mean, Ella? She's our flesh and blood. She's our older sister. She's Max. And it'll take more than this to change her."

After a while, when I had thought they had said all they were going to and were going to just go to bed, I heard Ella say in a much softer tone of voice, "Angel... how is it that you are so understanding of people? I can't barely ever contain myself. I'm like Max in that department. But you. You're so calm. So collected. And you really do seem to care about people even when they hurt you badly. How, Angel ,just how do you do it? How do you be so... angelic?"

I knew Angel was smiling sadly, because of how her voice was when she said this back to her twin, "I just imagine if I was the other person. If I was in their situation instead of my own predicament. I don't like it. I think of how I want to act towards them. Then I think about what they'd done. Then I think about it from their point of view, as best as I can. And I dunno, Ella. I just can't bear to think we could hurt someone like that. How would you feel? I mean, honestly, Ella, how? I know I would hate myself for it. Curse myself over and over."

Ella said to her, "Me too. I get it. But I still can't help but feel like it's her fault. Like she did something wrong to us, Angel."

"That's because she did. But we were actually the ones to cause it, Ella. We made her snap at us. We knew how she was feeling about Fang and Lissa and we used it to our own advantage. But she, somewhere in her, figured it out. She may not have believed it herself. But we had used her weak point when she was at her lowest. And we used it more than anyone should ever."

After a minute, I heard Ella say, "We're terrible sisters, you know that Ange?"

I heard Angel give a soft breathy laugh and knew that she was crying a little. I could practically see the tear drop down her face. Over her cheek to the floor. A sign of weakness she holds in strong. She was my sister. She wouldn't show the pain either. And now I felt terrible. Because I knew all in all I had to be the one to cause her to do such a sad thing as cry. She told Ella, "Yeah, Ell, I do." and how did I feel after that? Like crap. Like I couldn't be a more awful big sister to my sweet little Angel and Ella. They had looked up to me when we were kids. I had often ignored them to hang out with Fang. I was a mean older sister back then, and even now. Look at what I've done, and you'll see a family's broken world.

And I caused it.

I fell asleep, crying silently to myself. So when my alarm blared, I got up immediately and went into my bathroom, scrubbing my face raw so no one would see any red in my eyes or any pudginess in my cheeks or anything abnormal in the least.

I got changed into something different. I knew I had to do something about the girls. They deserve much better than they have, but I can give them what they want. Maybe it'd help them in a way. Maybe not. But I had to apologize. And the first step? Do what Angel had said last night, look at it from the other person's point of view.

I wore a pink skirt that stopped just above my knee, a pale yellow long-sleeved v-neck shirt with 'Love' written in it in green, a pink headband was in my hair, and I wore black Mary-Janes on my feet. I took a deep breath and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, mom, good morning, Angel, good morning Ella," I greeted softly as I came into the room.

They all stopped what they were doing to stare and gawk at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable in their intense gaze.

"You're just," Mom struggled with words and just blinked. Then she went back, not finishing her sentence, to washing dishes, presumably hers as Angel and Ella both still had their plates in front of them and another plate was in my usual seat.

"I, um," I looked nervously from Ella to Angel and back again. Then I just said it, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you guys like that. I wanted to say I was sorry because I know you guys don't deserve it. I was just very, well, I just didn't want to. But I will. I mean, you guys are so amazing and have done so much for me and I was just so like that to you guys when I should have been like a nicer kind of Max and not yell at you or be so cold and I know that now because I thought long and hard about it and I -"

"Max!" Ella cried, holding her hands to her ears, "Please stop. You're turning into Nudge."

Angel and I laughed at that.

Angel smiled at me, "Well I forgive you Max. I get it, I do. So don't beat yourself up over it, okay?"

"Thanks, Angel," I said, looking at her gratefully. I allowed the ends of my lips to rise slightly, but they wouldn't go more than that. I still had to know if Ella forgave me as well, and I also had to apologize to Nudge still yet.

Ella sighed as if reading my mind, and said, "I do too. I forgive you, Max."

"Thank you guys," I smiled softly at them.

"We're sisters!" Angel beamed.

"Of course we forgive you!" Ella finished, smiling.

We ate breakfast together, laughing and joking like sisters should.

But then came time for school.

Time to apologize to Nudge.


	9. Nudge

Nudge. Where _was_ she?

I quickly scanned the room, but, much to my disappointment, I couldn't see the dark-skinned princess anywhere. I sighed and got into my seat.

The teacher announced that three people were absent today - Nudge being one of them. Can you guess who the other two were? You got it! Fang and Lissa! Ugh.

School just seemed to pass by fast and before I knew it, the end of the day bell rang. I got out of my seat and found my two sisters. Ella and Angel looked curiously at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A rumor." Ella said but Angel slapped her hand over Ella's mouth. Angel gave Ella a deadly glare and then turned to smile at me sweetly.

Angel said, "Did you talk to Nudge?"

I shook my head.

She looked at me like 'why not?'

"Absent," I said by way of an explanation.

She nodded in understanding.

Then I asked, "So what's this about a rumor?"

Ella said, "People are saying that Nudge skipped to beat the crap outta Fang and that he skipped because he ran away with Lissa after they were told Lissa had STDs and gave it to Fang too."

My eyes widened.

"Ella!" Angel cried, mad at her twin.

"No," I shook my head at Angel, "It's okay. Don't be mad at her. I would've found out anyway. Anyways, I doubt that's why Nudge is absent."

"Why do you think, Max?" Angel asked.

"Me."

"No," Ella shook her head, "That's definitely not the case. Max, she would be mad, but she wouldn't act like this towards you because of such a thing."

"Yeah," Angel agreed, "She wouldn't just skip out of school because you two fought and you didn't say sorry like she wanted."

"But it is my fault," I argued, "I have to apologize to her. I have to make sure to let her know that I really _am_ sorry. Look, I'll see you guys back at home. I'm going to go see where Nudge is."

"How will you find her?" Ella asked.

"Yeah," Angel's brow furrowed, "How, Max?"

"I just will," I said, "And I think I know where she might be. So I'll see you two when I get back to the house okay? Love you two! Bye!"

They called their goodbyes after me as I ran off into the woods. I hadn't been in them since Nudge and I were eight and Ella and Angel were seven. Nudge and I used to go in there all the time. It lasted for a while until we turned nine. I turned first, and I just stopped going outside and into the woods. Nudge always went back, but I never went in with her, even when she would ask if I'd like to come. But now, I thought of where she would go, and only one place seemed right to me.

I heard soft sniffles and they confirmed it. It was Nudge, crying in a tree where we had always climbed and played around in. It was a tree so thick with branches and leaves, I could hardly make out my cousin's huddled form in it. I felt unbelievably sad when I thought I might - who am I kidding? Am! - the reason she was crying up there all alone, too hurt to even go to school for the day's lessons.

"Nudgey," I whispered.

I heard her small gasp of shock and she slowed the sniffles. I saw her body seem to uncurl and look around as if I were beside her. "Maxie?"

I started to climb up. "Yeah, Nudgey, it's me."

"Maxie," She sniffled. But then she seemed to realize why she was there in the first place, "Go away, Max."

"No, Nudge I need to say something to you."

"Max. Go away." She huffed.

I kept climbing. Only a few more feet and I'd be at the branch she was on. I then realized it was _our_ branch from our childhood. (Yes, we had a branch.) I knew it was ours, because I saw the faint carve in the wooden trunk by where she sat. We had been kids. We had just found the tree. We had written something there. Nudge had a pen with her and she wrote_ Maxie + Nudgey_ and below that_ Sisters At Heart_. Then I had drawn a heart as best as I could and I carved it out around our names. We had smiled at each other widely. It was a distant memory, but as soon as I saw the carving, it came to me as if it were happening right then and I felt tears prick at my eyes.

"Nudgey, please," I whispered, "I'm so sorry about everything, Nudgey."

"Maxie?" She looked at me, sadness in her face.

"Nudgey, please forgive me. You know I didn't want to be so mean to you like I was. I was just being emotional. And I am so sorry for it, Nudgey. I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me?"

"Oh, Maxie!" She cried, then she smiled through the tears that just wouldn't seem to stop. She hugged me just as I pulled myself to a sitting position on the limb, "Yes, Maxie, of course I forgive you!"

I hugged her back tightly, "Thank you Nudgey."

This was how things should be. I should be with my family loving them and cherishing them and they should do the same with me. I shouldn't have been so... _like that_ with the girls. They're practically all I have.

And I know that now. I'm not going to forget it. But there is still something majorly important to me.

"Nudgey," I said softly.

"Yes Maxie?" She answered, pulling back to look at me.

"I want to become your Maxine. You and Angel and Ella. You guys have my permission. Change me into a girl. Change me into someone better than Lissa. Change me into someone Fang will want."

"Really?" She looked shocked.

I nodded.

She smiled, "Okay! We won't let you down."

"But there's one more thing, Nudge," I said in all seriousness.

I may regret it, but I don't care. I had to ask them to help me. I had to have them do this to me.

"What is it, Max?"

"Change me into a girl who _doesn't_ want him back."

_**A/N: Okay, so I know this may seem like a 'No!' moment, but I'm trying to make it a bit, well, dramatic. Don't worry, I won't do anything too drastic. I just want to put this in. I already have the whole story layout in my head, I just need to type it up with details in it. I know how I plan to end this when I do complete it, so I'll try and stick with that. By the way, thank you to everyone who reads my story! I really appreciate it! Please R&R! Tell me what you think!**_

_**~ Bella**_


	10. Maxine Martinez

Ella and Angel just stared at me in shock.

We were in my room, all of us. Me, Nudge, Angel, and Ella. We sat on my bed in a circle. I had just told the twins what I told Nudge in the woods.

"What?!" Angel squeaked.

"You what?!" Ella breathed, eyes wide.

"Yeah," I sighed, then looked them in their eyes, serious, "I'm not joking. I'm not playing. I'm sick of waiting. He chose Lissa. Didn't give me a second glance either. Hell! He didn't give me a freaking first! He went for a skank. He can have the shit on our boots. I don't want to be Max anymore. I want you to give the complete transformation. You've got me the looks. You chose a name for me and I agree to use it. And now. One more step. Change my attitude. Change my personality. Change me into a girl like you guys, the better, prettier, non-skanky Lissas of the world. Because I am done being this piece of crap called Max. I want to be someone people actually envy. People want. And I want them to fucking hate me for it. I want them to hate me for making them wish they were me or were with me or anything. Just change me. Change me into Maxine Martinez. I don't want to be Maximum Ride. Hell! I'll even date Dylan if it means not being me. If it means getting over Fang. If it means becoming Maxine."

Nudge stared at me, her mouth hanging open. Both of the twins had the same look, but Nudge spoke first.

"You said more words than I ever have in one go... And said you'd date a guy."

I just smiled at that. I was already different from my usual self when I said that last part. I'm not even sure how much I really meant it. But I just told them, "Now you know how serious I am about this. Will you do this for me? Ella? Angel? Nudge? Please?"

Ella said, "I will definitely do that for you. Show him what he's missing! Show him he made the wrong choice! He picked a slut he gets the slut. He picks _Maxine_? Maxine leaves him in the dirt! And he'll be raging over that guy, Dylan!" She laughed.

"Well," Angel sighed, sadness etched into every inch of her face as she said, "I really do like you and Fang together. It makes me feel so... happy. You guys are like soul-mates stuck going down a few wrong turns. But you still belong together, I just feel it. Yet, still. You are my older sister. I love you. I hate you. I wish you would just, oh, I dunno really, sometimes. But he hurt you. And you are my sister, Max. I will stand by you through thick and thin when it all comes down to it. I will do this and help you."

I smiled at the twins. Man how I hate gushy moments, but awe. I really do love my family to bits and pieces. They're always there for me. Always on my side. I can always count on them. I can always trust they will do what they know they need to do to help in any case for anything. That was just them.

I turned to Nudge. She looked sad. I knew she would still look sad. I remember how upset she was when I told her in our tree just half an hour before now.

I had told her what I wanted. She'd gave me the same look of astonishment that the twins did just recently.

She had tears rush to her eyes, but quickly dried them up with her sleeve. She stopped after that, just shaking her head, disbelieving. She'd looked so... Un-Nudge-Like. Just plain. Not cheerful. Not bubbly. Not overflowing with joy. Just standing there, looking like a hurt, frozen dark princess statue. But then she'd snapped out of it, not a minute later to ask me so many questions. And I literally just answered them all when I said that whole speech-long thingy to the three.

"Max," She whispered, tears threatening to fall from her pretty mocha-colored face, "I love the idea of you and Fang together. I hate Lissa for being the Queen of Mean. And I wish Fang wasn't an oblivious idiot to see it. But you... I know you must be too hurt to tell. You want to be with him, but him and Lissa hurt you too much alone. You don't want him to ignore you anymore. But you want to make it to where you are ignoring him instead. You want him to know how it feels for the person you've liked all this time to just... Not like you back. And you think it will feel so good that you will do all that you need to make it happen. But you are my cousin. You are hurt. You want to get back at him, but you won't really admit it. And I can't help but feel you deserve at least this little piece of vengeance. So I will also help you. When we're done, Max. You will not be Maximum Ride. You will be Maxine Martinez, just like you want to be."

And my sisters and Nudge looked at me with so much love and trust in their eyes. The hurt and sadness in them was overshadowed by the hope overflowing from them. They were lost. They knew what was right. They also knew what was wrong. They seemed to know the difference between the two alternatives. And they also seemed to think that I didn't know it. Maybe not, but still. I knew what I wanted. I knew they supported me. I knew all I wanted to know at the moment. And that was just how I liked it.

Soon I wouldn't just be Max.

Soon I wouldn't be Maximum Ride at all really.

Soon I would be a girl called Maxine.

But not just any girl named Maxine.

I would be Maxine Martinez, the girl who won't be toyed around with by a guy who isn't worth it, or any guy at all for that matter.

The girl who wouldn't let you play with her feelings, but would instead play with yours.

I would very soon be that girl.

I would very soon be Maxine Martinez.

And it was only a matter of time.


	11. AN: I'm sorry!

_**A/N: Okay, I'm already sorry to whoever reads this. This isn't a chapter, so I'm sorry if I got your hopes up because you were possibly waiting for the next one or something! I just had to tell you guys who read the story that I have been officially grounded - and am hating being me right now... - and this includes from the computer. So I will probably not get the chance to update again anytime soon, I am so sorry! And I read the reviews. The bad ones make me sad, but at least I know people are reading my story. I like to know everyone's opinions though, so please tell me whether you like hit, hate it, love it, wanna kill it... and all the more. Anything you have to say about it, please do. I will try to listen to some reviews but not all will be answered in the story... And I also have no idea what OCC or OOC or whatever it is means... Somebody please tell me... I fell dumb, heh heh... But thanks for the reviews and all! I will say this once again, I probably won't get the chance to update anytime soon! Please note it is not by choice! So I'm very sorry and my mom is kicking me off right now so sorry once again and bye!**_

_**~ Bella**_


	12. AN, again, sorry, again!

_**A/N: Okay! Thank you all for your comments. I hate getting bad ones, love getting good ones, but they all help me anyway so it's all good hehe. I'm sorry to say this is only a message from me, not a chapter like some of you may have been hoping for... But I had to say... I know a lot of you wanna see Fang's side, but this is all Max POV. I plan on doing Fang's POV in a different book based off of what happened to him during all the stuff that Max went through. And thank you to the Guest who told me what OOC is supposed to be. And thank you all for not calling me stupid... And also, I will definitely post within the week, seeing as I've made you all wait so long. I honestly only got a small amount of time before I get kicked off so I thought I'd type this note up for you all. Well, those of you who actually read them and don't discard them like your after-lunch rubbish and into the can... See, my trouble is that I've been eating dirt in school during this time and now I'm finally getting up off the ground, getting my act together and all, so I should be good to go with the whole story thing soon. And I know Max is being OOC (and I'm glad to know what that is now...) but trust me, she'll be different in the end, and I hope you'll think it's a good different. I mean, I'd tell you what happened, but I don't wanna be a spoil. And Clara, please do ramble! I love it hehe. It makes me smile to know I'm not the only girl out there with crazy freaks for friends. Oh, and for my thirteenth birthday, which wasn't too long ago, really, I got to dye my hair for the first time. Eee! So happy. Anywho... Thanks so much for your support everyone! Please tell me how you feel about these! honestly! And what would you say to a sequel when I'm done - all Fang? Tell me!**_

_**~ Bella**_


	13. Karaoke Part 1

My cousin and sisters just stared at me. I couldn't tell, at least not too easily, with what they were looking at me with at the moment. They could have been angry, sad, happy, or practically anything for all I could tell.

And right then, my phone rings. I don't think much of it at first. I just grab it and answer, saying to whoever it was, "Hey!"

"Max!" Fang's voice rings out the other end. I cringe and my breathing becomes heavy. Why didn't I check the screen for caller ID?! I always avoided his calls these days... And I never replied to his texts anymore, either.

"Oh, hey, Fang, what's up?" I say, faking a happy voice. It took everything I had not to scream and cry and yell at him about all the insecurities he was causing me and how much pain he was putting me through, all the while holding my chest where it suddenly hurt really bad, like a weight was on it. But I knew not to do that. I was still Max. And I couldn't let Fang know anything. He was still Fang. And if I ever told him how I felt... I didn't know what I'd do. Or more so, what _he'd_ do. So I sucked it up and talked to him, all the while my siblings and cousin stared at me with wide eyes.

He wasted no time with me. After all, his life was Lissa's now, wasn't it? He said, speaking low and fast, "Karaoke with Lissa and Dylan and me. Coming?"

"Sure," I mumbled, hanging up before I was even sure he heard me right. He probably wouldn't have cared if I stayed on with him, just talking and chatting like we could have... if it were before we met Lissa. But no. She was here now. And where were Fang and Max? Gone. Down separate paths and making choices to go opposite ways.

I didn't realize I had been crying until Nudge wiped my face with her pink handkerchief. I gasped slightly, touching my wet cheek to feel hot tears run over my fingers and down my face. I felt awful. And all I wanted was to cry... well, scream, really.

"Shh," Angel cooed, soothingly rubbing my back, "You're okay, Max. You're just fine. Come on," She addressed the other girls, "Let's help her up. We should take her out - go somewhere else. Take her mind off things, ya know?"

"Yeah," Ella agreed, nodding vehemently, "Definitely. She should be smiling, not crying."

"Well where should we go?" Nudge asked, her finger on her chin. "The park? No, too much dog poop and kids with sticky fingers. Ooh, how about the arcade? No, too much noise. And everyone bumps into you. Ice skating? Wait, the skates are so hard to put on. Okay, how about golfing? Nevermind about that, actually. Old people look at me funny. Ah! I know - a movie. Or! Maybe shopping? I really need a new purse. My pink one and my silver one and my cowgirl one, you know, the one with fringe? And the yellow one for my sundress and all my others including the brown one and green one and orange and purple and blue and the teal colored one with sequins? And all the others? They don't match the outfit I plan on tomorrow so can we go shop at that cute little boutique - you know, the one with -"

"NUDGE!" Ella and Angel shouted.

Nudge shut her mouth without making another sound and turned red with embarrassment.

"Sorry," She mumbled.

I didn't care. I really just didn't care one bit about it all. I didn't care if Nudge was talking my ears off or if Ella was yelling or if Angel was trying to comfort me. I didn't care if they wanted me to feel better - I wouldn't. I didn't care if they wanted to take me out of the_ freaking state_. I didn't care if they took me to the freaking Sahara or Alaska or New York! I didn't give a shit one bit for it at all. All I could think of at the moment? Fang was going to sing karaoke. _Karaoke_. With _Lissa_. Lissa the fucking bitch. And Dylan was going to be there... And so was I.

And considering that the girls wanted to help me... I spoke up, not caring that my voice cracked and broke as I spoke the words I was thinking of, "Help me. I want to make him cry. I want to see this happen to him. And Maxine can do that, right? I want to be Dylan's girlfriend, Lissa's envy, and, one more thing that is so much more important to me than any of that other shit. I want to be _her_. I want to be Fang's broken heart. And I want that heart to bleed and be crushed under my foot. Exactly as he has done. Exactly _what_ he's done to _me_. I want it all. And I want him to feel regret."

I don't know why, but as I spoke my thoughts, my chest hurt. It was painful. Excruciatingly painful. Almost too painful to bear. Why did the thought of them still hurt so damn much? This has to stop. I can't take much more of it. I just... Can't.

All I want is to get over him. So why does he make it so hard? Why does he do this to me? What did I do to deserve this? Did I even _do_ something?

_**A/N: Guess where I got the idea for them to go singing karaoke, hmm? My thirteenth birthday party! Man it was fun! I loved it. I sang so much on that day that I couldn't believe I didn't hurt my throat, but still, I think plenty of drama can come from it, just the same as not too much. So I don't really know what I plan to do in this next chapter, but I know how I want the story to end, so I'm going to try and keep it to that, okay? Tell me how you like it, or even don't like it, if that's the case, so far. Also, I've decided to do something different with the story. You know how - to all you people who read my author notes - I suggested a sequel? Well, I plan to still do that, it's just, I wanted to know if I should just do it as Fang's POV for the end as well as Max's POV in the end of this one, yet end it the same only with how they're feeling? Or if I should make it where I cut her off at some point and finish it with Fang in the sequel? I dunno... Tell me what you think, okay? Thanks guys! And I'll try to update as much as I can, I swear, but it may not be as often as you'd like, or even as I'd like for that matter. And, also, if you find any errors in my stories - any spelling errors or anything - then please tell me so I can fix it up! Thanks guys!**_

_**~ Bella**_


	14. Karaoke Part 2

When I woke up the next morning, my eyes felt heavy. I rubbed them only to find they were wet. In fact, my hair was stuck to my face, my pillow had two dark spots on it, and my eyes were red and bloodshot and hurt. I had been crying in my sleep - and I had been crying a lot, apparently, too.

I rubbed my face clean and washed it over and over until it looked okay. Until it looked like it was just sleep deprivation or something. And only then did I think about what I'd dreamed. I thought long and hard until it came to me. Of course. It just had to be... Fang.

I shook my head, defeated. What was wrong with me? I had to stop this insistent want and need for him. He was with Lissa. Lissa was a bitch, yes, but she still had him. And I didn't. Why couldn't I accept that? Was I really that idiotic and masochistic as to wish this upon myself? It was such a sick thing. I should be over him, shouldn't I?

But then There's Dylan... He's always been sweet. Always so nice to me. Why can't I like a guy like that? Why can't I have fallen for Dylan? He seems a much better choice when faced with the heart-breaking boy who crushed my heart without knowing it when he accepted Lissa's requests. Maybe it was my fault? I never asked. I was too slow. I didn't make the time limit. And now I'm screwed over by a bitch who stole the guy who stole my heart. Twisted. Just sick and _twisted,_ my life is.

And now, I fix my hair. I need to look as good as I can, don't I? After all, if my hair is good, then people will look at that and not see my tear-stained and red face with dull lifeless eyes, right? But no one seemed to notice it before... It only happened the first few weeks, though. Then I'd bottled up the tears, saving them for Friday night when the weekend would erase the traces.

I wish it worked now.

I shook those thoughts out of my head and scolded myself for even thinking them. How could i allow myself to be so damn weak? How could one boy do this to me? Why did he have to matter so damn much to me? Even when he wasn't supposed to matter to me... even when he was supposed to only be a friend.

I closed my eyes for a long moment and just breathed deeply. I held myself together the best I could so far and I was still me. I was not going down without a fight. I would not let myself become subject to torture - become victim to emotions and feelings over a single dark clad boy. I would do the best I could to keep myself as me. I would do the best I could to not let anything change me.

When I picked up my phone, I sucked in a breath and held back the tears. I wouldn't allow waterworks over him again. I just couldn't. And it wasn't healthy either, now was it? My phone told me he'd tried to call me about twenty three times. Damn. And then the latest thing he'd done was send me a text. I read it.

_Max, what's up? Ur not picking up ur phone. I just wanna say karaoke will be nine pm at Karaoke Crazed. U no where, ryt? Cya tonight. - Fang._

Oh great. I hope my eyes won't stay red. I hope I'll look okay... Wait - what am I thinking?! I can't go on like this. He's driving me to insanity. He's turning me into Angel or Ella or maybe even Nudge... and he's doing that to me without even _doing_ anything at all! This is crazy.

I called the girls up and got them over. They did me up and by the time it was eight thirty, I was 'stunning' from Ella, 'gorgeous' from Angel, and a ramble from Nudge that was put to an end by Ella and Angel, thankfully.

I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror, gasping when I caught sight of myself. I was _hot_. I was never hot. But I was now. My eyes were smoky - the brown framed perfectly by the dark charcoal make-up they'd put on me, my skin was practically glowingwith radiance, my nails were french-tipped, my hair cascaded down my back in perfect golden-brownish or honey-colored (I didn't know what else to describe it as) waves, my lips were full and dark and glossed, my dress - I can't believe I was wearing a dress - was form-fitting, short yet long, black, and was just plain perfect, and my shoes were three-inch heels, which I looked at Angel, Ella, and Nudge with disbelief when I saw them, and were sleek and black. My entire ensemble was brilliant. They'd outdone themselves (even with the footwear). And I made sure to tell them that.

Then I left for a long walk to Karaoke Crazed.

When I got there, it was nine fifteen. I walked up to the front desk and asked about the group. A lady named Caroline, according to her name-tag, led me to a door. I entered the room and got a pleasing reaction to my new look. Fang's eyes seemed to pop out of his head when he saw me. Good. And Lissa looked absolutely furious. I smiled at her as I looked and saw Dylan staring at me, jaw dropped.

" You're tongue's hanging out of your mouth, Dyl," I giggled. Yes, I giggled. I mean, why not? Show them I changed... a lot. That should help, right? "I think you might wanna close it." I winked and he blushed a deep red color as he snapped his mouth shut. I looked to Lissa and Fang, "Hey, thanks for inviting me." I batted my eyes softly and saw Fang gulp. Lissa looked like she was about to snap. Oh, how I wished she would. At least then I'd have a good reason to have punched the living daylights out of her. I could say I was defending myself. And Fang and Dylan would be witnesses.

But, unfortunately for me, she seemed to realize it, too, and just glared at me saying, "Such a skanky dress for such a wimpy little boy."

I bit back a glare and smiled sickeningly sweetly at her, "Awwe, thanks Lissa. But yours is sluttier and shittier than any other dress I've seen in my life. Oops, nevermind. I've seen you wear worse."

She huffed and grabbed a microphone, "Your turn!" she threw it at me.

I rolled my eyes and caught it easily. This girl's anger issues were worse than mine. Lissa picked the song before I even had a chance to look for one. She smiled evilly at me and I looked to the screen.

Poor Lissa. When I got done singing, she looked mortified. She obviously thought a girl like me couldn't have sang so perfectly. But that was just the thing. I was one of the best out there.

I handed the microphone to her and said, "Your turn."

She took it and I grabbed the song book from her hands, punching in a number before she could even blink. When the song came on, she looked shocked. She sang it though, obviously not wanting to be shown up by me. But boy did she suck. She was worse than a seal arf-ing! She was off-key, didn't hit the right notes, and just plain sucked. I felt kind of sorry for her.

But Fang was smirking slightly and Dylan looked like he might burst out laughing at any second. I walked to Dylan and sat between him and Fang, sitting closer to Dylan than Fang. If I was gonna do this, I better do it right.

I smiled at Dylan, "what've you been up to, Dyl? I haven't seen you in forever."

He looked pleasantly surprised that I was talking so sweetly to him, "Nothing much really. Just hanging around."

"Can I hang with you?"

He smiled widely, "Definitely."

Oh, this was going to be fun...

When the last song was sung, I was thinking 'Finally!' Dylan looked disappointed, Fang looked... well, I guess you could call it, impassive? And Lissa? Oh she was pissed. Completely and utterly furious with me. Her face was completely red. I, personally, thought it looked like a pudgy and sickly red fruit that I wouldn't dare to touch, let alone eat. I snuck a picture of it to show Nudge, Ella, and Angel for when I got back home.

I walked home, telling Fang, Dylan, and Lissa I was leaving. Fang had no emotion on his face - which was a weird memory-tugger since he'd been so different with Lissa lately - while Dylan looked sad and Lissa looked overjoyed. Of course.

When I got to the house, I was bombarded. Nudge was going on and on and on and boy, it hurt my head, because _she wasn't the only one!_ Angel was talking my ear off, too. But so was Ella. Damn I was gonna go deaf if this continued!

"Guys! Please!" I cried out as loud as I could, desperation thick in my voice. "Stop talking!"

They all shut up, blushing deep crimson. They each muttered an apology in turn and I sighed.

"Tell us what happened!" Angel requested as soon as they'd pulled me into the twins' room.

I smiled, which they took as a good sign. I took a deep breath and spilled out the entire story. From Lissa to Dylan to Fang. Oh, they loved this just as much as I did. Lissa... Heh. She'd been so mad.

"That's great Max!" Ella gushed, "Now it's time for phase two!"

"Phase two?" Nudge said before I could even ask.

Angel smiled a sinister smile that both terrified me - me! - and made my heart squeeze from how proud I felt. That was my sister! And Angel said, in such an innocent and sweet voice - with a pure face to top it off! - something I couldn't believe. She told us exactly what 'phase two' was...

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a bit, but I can't update as often as I'd like... I'll try to update AT LEAST once every three to four weeks.I know, long time, right? But I can't really help it. I don't have a lot of free time. I have dance classes, recitals, pageants, school, homework, and so much more. Heck, I even went to a high school graduation because my mom's friend, who I call Auntie seeing as I'm in Hawaii, has a son who was graduating and we were going to celebrate with them about it. But I will update as much as I can. And knowing me and how I am? My updates will probably be a bit more often than the predicted two to three weeks at a time. But I promise you that I WILL finish this story. I promise that I will NOT abandon it. Plus, I did a ton of work on this chapter, much more words than the others, which shocked me a lot, let me tell you, because this was over two thousand words. Oh, and I just wanted to let everyone who reads these know that I always read each and every comment I get on my stories so please tell me what you think of them and what you think of my ideas for them. Plus, to answer a question that Forever-Unknown68 had about Iggy and Gazzy? They'll be with Fang. I know, I know, cliche and whatever, but still. There's the girls' side and the boys' side with Max's POV for the girls' and Fang's POV for the guys. Anyways, tell me what you think! I want to know! And thank you all for reading my stories. I hope you like it!**_

_**~Bella**_


	15. A Blood-Relation Revelation

My head was spinning. I was mean, I knew that. Angel - though her name fools many people quite easily - was mean. Ella was mean. Nudge was mean. We were all mean and we knew it. But I couldn't believe how _sadistic_ this was.

"Angel, this is crazy," I said, voicing my opinion.

"Isn't everything we do just as crazy, if not more, Max?" She shot back.

"Angel," Ella bit her bottom lip, "Max might be right."

"Are you having second thoughts, Ella?!" Nudge demanded, turning on the girl angrily.

"No, no, of course not, Nudge!" Ella quickly defended herself. "It's not like I'm planning on backing out - not now, not ever! That's just plain idiotic and I know it just as well as the rest of you do." Her voice started to raise and waver in a scary way, "After so much work, no way am I backing out! It's just," her voice started to get lower again, "what if this blows up in our faces? It may not go as we plan. It may not work like we hope it will. It may just be the destruction of it all instead of the power that pushes us up..."

"Ella," Angel said in a calm and sweet voice. Uh-oh. Death could be either miles away or right next to us when her voice gets like that... "Sis, remember that time when you were crushing on Tony Toads?"

"Angel!" Ella squeaked in protest. Obviously, this was a secret she didn't want to be shared... seeing as I didn't know about it and Nudge looked bewildered, so I'm sure she didn't either. Plus, Tony Toads? Nobody, and I mean, _nobody_, liked him and it was a shock to find that pretty little Ella _ever_ liked the guy. But hey, it's _her_ love life.

Angel rolled her eyes, "Oh, calm down, Ella, it's not like I'm telling them you still sleep in footy-pajamas with your ratty old pink teddy bear who you still calm 'Mizzuz Glickerst-Muffintop,' or anything of the like, anyway."

"Angel!" Ella cried.

Angel blushed a deep crimson, "Oops. Sorry, Ella..."

But Ella was crying now. Nudge was comforting her. And me? I, being the awkward and unsentimental big sister I am, complete with the non-empathy I hold so dearly close to my heart, I didn't know what to do but stand there watching them silently and uncomfortably. Angel looked at me like I was useless. And, right now, I actually was.

"Ella," Angel sighed, "Please stop crying, I said I'm sorry, and I really, really am! Please! I'll buy you that pair of high heels you wanted! And that designer purse! And a new outfit! Anything, Ella, _anything_!"

Ella sniffled. Her sobs had quieted halfway through Angel tiny speech of begging and pleading, "I want more than that, Angel."

I was both horrified and insanely proud of my sister. Horrified, because she wanted more clothes and accessories and... _shopping_. Ugh. Proud, because she wasn't giving in and forgiving so easily. Such mixed emotions...

Angel squeaked, "_More_?!"

"Jewelry, too."

"A necklace!"

"And bracelet."

"Under five-hundred!"

"Over three-hundred - each."

"No, please! I'll buy you a ring."

"With a thirty karat diamond."

"What?!" Angel squeaked again. Boy, she was squeaky today.

"And I want the band to be gold."

"White gold!"

"And I want not only one outfit, but _three_."

I was smiling, yet I was also terrified. Terrified of whether Ella would do this to me, and smiling because I couldn't believe how funny this exchange was. I could see Nudge with tears in her eyes. She seemed to be having the same problem - mixed emotions. But for different reasons, I'm sure. She probably felt like she wanted to be Ella - getting so much just because she cried, but she was probably freaking out at the thought of being in Angel's place - having to buy so much stuff for someone else and it, even more the reason to be frightened, costed so much... And when she spoke, I found I was right about that much. Of course, though, unable to take any of her 'Nudge-ness,' I zoned out, catching only bits and pieces of the unwanted ramble.

"Max!"

I snapped out of my internal nothingness, "Huh?! What?!"

Nudge sighed, "Honestly, Max! I was calling your name over and over. I tried to call you, like, seven or eight times - maybe it was nine, I don't know - but you never answered. Plus, you had, like, a vacant look in your eyes and you were totally expressionless and it was like I was talking to a rock or a soulless husk of a body! And I know you aren't that, of course, because you're Max! But still it was really weird and anyways, Max, what were you thinking about? Or were you thinking at all? And if you weren't then were you just in, like, a dark nothing? Ooh, maybe like a pit of oil? Oh, no, eww, that's too gross. Or was it-"

"Nudge please! My ears are gonna fall off!" I cried, cutting her off. The girl will make me go deaf one of these days... "Please put me out of my misery and _shut up_!"

She blushed, smiling, "Sorry, Max. I'll be, you know, slower."

I rolled my eyes, saying sarcastically, "Sure you will be."

She whacked my arm while grinning, "Shut up."

I playfully socked her in the shoulder and said, "you first. I'll shut up when you will."

Angel huffed and we turned our attention to the twins. Ella looked satisfied and Angel looked worn out. Well then...

"So," Nudge muttered, "I guess we're going shopping?"

Angel frowned, "Yeah."

My eyes were wide, "Angel! I never thought I'd hear you sound so glum about having to go to the mall and shop - for _any_ reason!"

She gave me a death glare that made me feel so proud. When did she get so evil? Sickeningly sweet... it was just a perfect look for Angel. She growled, in something that would easily be described as a deathly calm and angelic voice, "If you know what's good for you, big sister, you'll shut up right now. Get it, Max?"

Nudge chuckled nervously, glancing swiftly between my younger sister and I, "I'm sure she's got it, Angel."

Angel's eyes blazed, "Good."

She turned on her foot and stormed out of the room.

Ella looked at Nudge and I, "Anyone want to get their nails done? Mine look chipped."

Of course, Nudge jumped at the opportunity and I was left in the house wondering what had just happened.

* * *

I was in my room when my door flew open and all three girls - Nudge, Ella, and Angel - looked murderously at me.

"What's going on?" I asked, and, of course, was ignored.

Nudge spat, "I can't believe that rotten, dumb-ass whore did that!"

"And," Angel said, furiously, "In front of us, to boot!"

"She is such a bitch!" Ella screamed.

"Lissa?!" I asked, automatically. Bad, I know, but it was obviously the most reasonable choice here.

Angel turned her fiery gaze on me, "Who else would we be talking about? Of course it's that slut-bag!"

Ella said, venom laced thick in her voice, "If I ever see her again I am going to -"

"What happened?!" I yelled, not caring that I had interrupted my younger sister's threat.

Nudge screeched her speech this time, "Lissa was all over Fang! She was pushing herself all over him while we were just right there standing next to them. She'd been so close to him and we wanted to freak her out a bit, so we got really close and all yelled, 'hi Fang! Hi Lissa!' and what happened? She looked at us and sneered, 'Go away, buzz-killing bitches,' and turned to Fang, pushing her glittered and gooped-up lips onto his face! She was practically trying to undress him while we stood there, completely shocked. She was just doing it right there and I saw the looks she was giving us! We could all read the warning in her eyes! She was telling us to back off. She was saying he was hers. She was telling us that you, Max, would never get him, and she would die before letting you get close to him again!"

Angel and Ella, both with disgusted looks on their faces, shook their heads, "We all saw it Max."

Nudge continued, "And that's not even the worst part! You know her friend? Brigid, or something like that? Well she was there, smiling evilly at us and she came over and tore Ella's new bag from her hands, shoving a ratty old backpack in Ella's arms instead and walking away. You'll never guess what we found inside, Max."

"We found pictures!" Ella cried.

"Videos, Max!" Angel added.

"We found a notebook, too," Nudge huffed.

"The pictures were of Fang and Lissa, Fang's room, Lissa's room, and, umm," Angel bit her lip, "and of you with black marker on it."

"What was the marker for?" I demanded, "tell me."

Angel whimpered, "to write things on your face."

"The videos were..?" I didn't bother finishing the question. I already knew they'd tell me what I wanted to know.

"Of Fang and Lissa, ugh," Ella fake-gagged.

Nudge said, "In the notebook, there were doodles. Awful ones. It was full of doodles of dead girls with the name of 'Max' and slutty girls with the name of 'Lissa' standing with guys with the name 'Fang.' It was like that for every single page."

"I think it's clear what needs to be done. What we need to do," Angel said darkly.

"Angel?" Nudge muttered, clearly confused. She wasn't used to dark Angel. None of us were. We'd all been introduced to her early on, but still. As far back as I could remember, she'd never looked so... dark.

Angel gave Nudge a withering look that made her cower in fear, "We have to knock that bitch off her high horse."

"How?" Nudge whimpered.

"Dylan." Angel hissed.

Ella cried, "Don't you get it Nudge? Max, Nudge, there's a secret that Lissa doesn't want to be found out. It has to do with Dylan. That's why we use him."

Nudge looked like she couldn't take it anymore, "What secret?! What is so damn important for her to hide that has to do with Dylan of all people. Why should it matter to her? Why do we need Dylan? They don't even act like friends, Angel, Ella!"

I couldn't believe this. So much was happening - so much drama, so much pain, so much... ugh! I couldn't help but think about how, no matter what way you look at this, it'd be obvious that this was all because of me. All because of Fang. All because of a damn bitch called Lissa.

Angel and Ella both said in icy voices, sounding eerily dark, "They're half-siblings."

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm at my cousins place right now, so it's really hard to update anything. I mean, yeah, I'll try updating and stuff, but it's a bit complicated. See, there are four kids here: three girls and one boy. The oldest, the boy, Kai, is nine. The second child, a girl, Chelsea, is seven, and the last two are twin girls, Sophia and Olivia, who are two years old. And I'm the beloved cousin. So I have to watch for the babies, quiet the ruckus, and try to survive each and every visit here. Why? Too much to explain... But still, I'm at my cousins and it'll be hard to update, but I will try my best to. By the way, I hope you all enjoy my little twist in this story. I mean, it's not much, but still. Lissa an Dylan? Family? How did that happen? Makes you wonder... Plus, this is my longest chapter yet. I'm thinking of making each chapter longer than the one previous starting now. What do you guys think? Yes, no, maybe so? Oh, and I'd still really like to know: what do you think about a sequel in Fang's point of view? I'd like you to tell me, please! And please review - it makes me smile to get reviews, because then I know people are actually reading my story. Talk to me, peoples! And tell me, once more, I repeat: what do you think about a sequel in Fang's point of view?!**_

_**~ Bella**_


End file.
